Pure One
by ISKlarolineSH
Summary: 500 years ago Kol meet a certain baby blond vampire. Confused and new to the way of vampires he taught her and they became extremely close friends. So when she shows up at his door in Mystic Falls what will happen when Silas sets his sights on her for a certain ritual?
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long since Caroline had seen or talked to Kol. She had got word that he had been in Mystic Falls for some time. She decided to check it out. She pulled into the town and watched as the people walked around the town without a care in the world. It reminded her of her human life. She smiled to herself. She pulled up in front of a building that said 'Mystic Grill'. She got out of her car and walked inside. She looked around at the people inside of the establishment. Couples enjoying themselves, family's eating together, and friends having fun. She saw a young blond man behind the counter serving people at the bar. She walked up to him and she took off her sunglasses. She folded them and hung them on the collar of her loose black t-shirt.

"Excuse me." She said to him as she flashed him a smile.

"Hello. What can I get you?" He answered with a smile.

"Information if you got what I need." She placed her hands on the counter of the bar.

His smile faltered slightly and he closed in the space more. "What do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone. Someone in particular. Kol Mikaelson?" She whispered into his ear. He flinched at the mention of the name. "Ah, so you do know him. Where is he?" She leaned in.

"I don't know." He said and backed away.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "I don't prefer to be lied to." She flashed a devilish smile as she pressed her nail into his wrist. He flinched and tried to break to hold. "Now let's try this again. One wrong press and you could bleed to death within minutes. Where is he?" She pressed a little harder.

"He lives in a mansion down the road by the old Salvatore Boarding house." He said and tried to break the grip.

"See now that wasn't so hard." She smiled and let his hand go. She turned and left the grill. She jumped over the door into her seat. She started up the mustang and pulled out. She drove down the road with the wind rustling her hair. She pasted a large establishment. She guessed it to be the boarding house the boy spoke of. A small road leading back into the woods was off to the left so she took it. Five minutes later the road opened up into a large property with a mansion sitting in the midst of it. She smiled and parked. Running up to the house she pounded her fist against the door. A blond girl answered the door.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Is Kol here?" Caroline smiled at her.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." She stepped into the house and yelled his name.

"Bekah what is it?" The familiar voice called back to her. Caroline squealed. "No way." He said to himself.

"KOL!" She yelled and ran passed the blond. She threw her hands around his neck. Her wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her up spinning her around. Caroline giggled and he sat her back down. He pressed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled back. He looked her up and down.

"Did you get sexier over the last 400 years or is that just me?" He joked.

She shoved him in the shoulder. "Where have you been!? I seriously missed you." She pouted.

"My idiotic brother daggered me and locked me in a box for a good 399 years." He flashed her a smile.

"No fair! What did you do?" She asked him crossing her hands over her chest and pouting even more.

"Oh something about not behaving." He waved a hand. "I'm more interested in you my darling. 400 years of living I'm guessing you still haven't" He trailed off as she straightened herself up dropping her hands to her side.

"Kol. You know better than to bring this up. I swore I never would and I stuck by my word." She turned her head away from him. He took her chin in his hand and turned her head back to face her,

"And I told you I would never judge you for it." He looked at her deeply. She smiled sheepishly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes I remember."

"We must celebrate your arrival. A big ball in your honor my lady." He bowed deeply. "Bekah and Elijah. Did you hear that? I know all you guys are listening on us." The blond and a dark haired man who was well dressed came walking around the hall and into the foyer. She had her arms crossed over her chest and he had one hand in his pocket and the other in front of him, bended at the elbow.

"Of course we heard you Kol. It was hard not to." The blond snipped as she rolled her eyes. Another man came walking out from the opposite hall. He was tall with dirty blond hair, more on the brown side. He wore a light grey Henley with black necklaces draped around his neck. He had his hands dug into his pockets and a frown carved onto his face.

"Great then you will have no problem putting it together for tomorrow. It should be elegant with a lot of liquor. Right care bear?" He looked down at her. Her gaze had yet to leave the late arriver. Kol nudged her arms.

"Uh yeah. Whatever you say koala bear." She smiled and crinkled her nose at him.

Klaus looked between the blond and his brother. Kol showed a sort-of protective nature around the blond. She on the other hand had a lot of secrets tucked away in her small being.

**Next Chapter...**

**The Ball**

**The Salvatore's and The Gang meet the new vampire in town. Silas might make an appearance. **


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who were curious, Pure One does not referee to Caroline's purity. Its bee half a century, of course she's not a virgin. I know I said the Ball was goanna be this chapter but I changed my mind… Sorry **

Klaus found it hard to distinguish the relationship between the two. He never saw his brother make any sexual move towards her and she clung to him like a lost puppy, always standing by his side. He watched them closely trying to found out there relationship.

Rebekah instantly liked the blond. (**I've read a lot of fanfic were Bekah really hated Caroline so I decided to do the opposite and try something new**) Although most the time Rebekah had to pry her away from her brother. Rebekah even found her actions odd. Usually Kol brought around strumpets but she was different. Almost like a little puppy that needed to be protected.

Elijah watched his brother silently. He and Rebekah were almost done with the preparations for the ball tonight. He was also curious of their relationship. Caroline was a beautiful woman and Kol wasn't just _friends _with beautiful woman. As he and Rebekah busied around the mansion directing caterers, decorators, and others who were setting up for the ball, he would cast a curious eye at the two. He also noticed a certain brother lurking around watching them.

Kol and Caroline lounged around the house catching up. They lay on the couch with Caroline snuggled up to Kol and he had his arm draped around her shoulder. To anybody passing by they seriously looked like a couple but the atmosphere around them would say otherwise. It was like he was protecting her from the world and she wouldn't have it any other way. (**Ok so I know they serious sound like they are a couple but they are not. I am full Klaroline**)

At some point Kol dosed off listening to Caroline talk about all the people she had meet. Of course Kol noticed how she hadn't said that she had killed anybody. She smiled up at him as she slowly slid out of his hold and stood up. She stretched her arms above her head and looked around. She let out a small laugh at all the hustle that was going on around the house. Planning a party in 24 hours was defiantly a skill few people had.

Caroline had never actually met the Mikaelson clan but she felt like she had. Kol may never have admitted it but he loved his family and he showed that around her. He would ramble on and on about his family and she liked hearing about them. All how Rebekah was the picture perfect of a drama filled teenage girl. Elijah the serious always wearing a suit oldest brother. Finn the annoying mama's boy. He even told her about Henrik. They never did like to talk about their youngest brother. Then there was Klaus. The hybrid half brother that looked up his family and carried them around in coffins. Caroline was Kol's best friend, hell she was basically his sister. She just hoped that she was around long enough to make friends with his real family. (**Hidden meaning behind those words**)

She weaved around all the people in the house and jogged up the steps. She walked into the room her and Kol were sharing. She opened the small bag she had and she had no dress that was suitable to wear tonight. She walked out of the room and down the hallway to Rebekah's room. She knocked a couple times before she opened the door.

"Rebekah?" She called.

"Hey what's up?" Rebekah called from inside her closet. Caroline stepped into the room and smirked. There were three or four dresses lying on her bed and Rebekah came walking out of the closet with another dress.

"I was goanna see if you wanted to go dress sopping but I see you already have one." Caroline scrunched her eyes as her smirk widened and she turned and headed to the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Rebekah called after her as she grabbed her purse and ran up in front of her. "You are so not going shopping without me." She hooked her arm around Caroline's and gave her a playful glare. After a second both blonds started laughing as they made their way out of the room and down the steps. They walked out of the house with smiles on their faces and purses in their hands.

They hopped into Klaus's SUV and Rebekah drove them to a dress shop that was just outside of Mystic Falls. They were still giggling about Caroline's attempt to leave without Rebekah as they walked into the store.

They had been in the store for about 10 minutes when Caroline's phone vibrated.

Where'd you go? –Kol

I'm dress shopping with Rebekah –Care

When are you going to be back? –Kol

Idk. When just got here and I have a feeling Rebekah won't pick a dress until she has tried on at least the whole store twice. –Care

True –Kol

What's wrong? –Care

It's nothing. I was just curious about where you were –Kol

Kol –Care

Care –Kol

Stop treating me like a child. It's been 400 years. –Care

I'm just worrying that's all. You can't stop a papa bear from worrying about its young :) –Kol

Fine! ;) –Care

Ill text you when were on our way home –Care

"Rebekah did you find a dress?" Carline called to her over a few racks of dresses.

"Yes I think I have." Rebekah called back. Caroline walked over the dressing room Rebekah was in and waited for her to come out. She opened the curtain a stepped out diving a small twirl.

She had on a black strapless dress. The top hugged her curves and flowed out at her waist. The fabric was gathered together here and there throughout the skirt. At each gathering was a layer of sparkles. The top curved around her breast. There was beading that dipped into a v and ended right below her breast.

Caroline's mouth dropped open into an o.

"Wow, that's like perfect." She said as she took a couple steps towards her as Rebekah walked over to the mirror to get a look at herself.

"Yeah I like it. I'm goanna get it." She said as she did a little twirl. "What about you did you find one?" Rebekah stopped looking at Caroline suddenly remembering why they had come here in the first place.

"Yep." Caroline smiled. "Already payed for it." Caroline held up the black dress bag she had in her hand. Rebekah took a step towards her reaching out to grab the bag but Caroline avoided the hand and tucked the bag behind her back. She shook her finger at Rebekah. Rebekah retracted her hand and frowned at Caroline.

"You have to wait until tonight." She smirked as she sauntered over to the counter to let the clerk know Rebekah was going to get that dress.

Rebekah stomped her foot and walked back into the dressing room to remove the dress. She smirked as she closed the curtain. She was really liking Caroline.

**Next Chapter **

**The Ball**


End file.
